Jealousy Makes Us Do Things
by heart1404
Summary: Sinistra takes things to the extremes when he finally snaps and wants Dextera to realize how he feels about him. I own nothing!


This archive was in need of more stories! (=D

So here I am (=3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiddy Grade (obviously)

OK! So pretend Sinistra and Dextera have a room in the GOTT building, and separate apartment room outside the building.

Warning: shounen –ai! One-sided Dextera/Éclair then Dextera/Sinistra later (=D

~-X-~

ES-member twins Sinistra and Dextera arrived at the training room that everyone else was already training at.(that training room from episode 18 I think, with the clones?)

'Éclair' Sinistra thought with a subtle frown on his face, she was standing right in front of them, training without Lumiere.

He looked the side 'huh? Where did Dex-' Sinistra's eyes looked up to see him talking with Éclair.

"Yeah, I'm by myself today, Lumiere is off on a mission of her own." Éclair stated with a thoughtful look on her face.

"oh? So you don't have a partner to train with? I'll train with today if that's ok with you." Dextera suggested with a tender look and a gentle aura. "ok, sure!" Éclair replied with a grateful smile plastered on. "but….what about Sinis-" "Let's go over there and train." Dextera cut in, pointing his finger to a place near the right corner. "um…o..k…." Éclair said a bit of worry in her voice.

"ah…" Sinistra started to move forward but stopped when he remembered that he told himself that all he wants is Dextera to be happy. Sinistra looked heart-broken for maybe 10 seconds before moving towards an area near where Éclair and Dextera were.

"Here, I can hear whatever they're saying." Sinistra said to himself in less than a whisper and started training on his own.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum were in the left bottom corner practicing their abilities, A-nou and Un-ou were having a duel in the middle of everything, Alv and Dvergr were working on their abilities and fighting skills in the left top corner, and Cesario was teaching Viola how to perform some physical attack.

"Éclair, focus." Dextera said gently, going on the offense and trying to strike a punch. "Hai!" Éclair replied, dodging whatever Dextera threw at her.

Éclair, getting the rhythm of their little battle, managed to get on offense and trying to strike Dextera in anyplace she could find.

After an hour or so of training by himself, Sinistra left the room quietly as to not disturb anyone

'hmph, why couldn't Lumiere be there today? I looked like a fool training by myself…' Sinistra questioned to himself while walking angrily back to his room.

After returning to his room, he changed and went to the dining room to eat lunch. After that, he wandered about, thinking about his partner. He checked over his ship and guard robot for maybe 10 minutes or so then returned to his quarters.

'hm, that Éclair….' He thought, not noticing the figure that had just stepped into the room with him.

"Sinistra?"

"Wah!" Sinistra yelped jumping up from the bed. "oh..Dextera…." he whispered with a touch of disappointment and sadness in his voice.

"Sorry about leaving you, do you want to train?"

"….sure…" ' why not?' he thought.

"Sinistra! Focus! If this were a real battle you would probably get hit by something!" Dextera yelled at him. "H-hai!" Sinistra replied, his stamina dropping bit by bit.

'You didn't sound that harsh to Éclair….'

"ah!" was the sound that came out of his mouth when Dextera landed a kick on him that had him flying through the air.

'He wasn't this harsh or powerful with Éclair either….' Sinistra thought panting, slowly getting up after landing 15 feet away from where he was standing before.

"I think that's enough for today." Dextera said with his tone of professionalism.

"But it's only been 15 minutes!"Sinistra screamed back. "You were training with Éclair for far longer than 15 minutes!" He screamed even louder. Thankfully, they were the only ones in the room. "And what does Ecliar have to do with OUR training at the current moment?" Dextera asked calmly. Sinistra was speechless.

"Nev-never mind, she has nothing to do with us right now….sorry…" The last word being just a mumble.

"I'll….go back to our room now…." With that Sinistra got up and left.

He took another shower and walked outside around the building hoping to distract himself, but what he saw next was something he didn't want to see. Ever.

'..huh?' Sinistra thought while hiding behind a corner of the building.

There he saw Dextera hugging Éclair.

'w-what…..is he doing?' Sinistra mentally screamed to himself.

They just stood there like that for another minute, but for the ES-member behind the tree, he couldn't stand it anymore. He quickly ran back to headquarters, but before running to his room, he would ask Chief Eclipse to allow him and Dextera a day off.

'I hate Éclair! What happen? What was that?' he mentally screamed, head in pillow wiggling about with the door locked, Tears streaming freely out of his eyes.

He fell asleep after 10 minutes or so. Only problem was, the door was locked.

'I hope Éclair is ok now' Dextera thought walking down the hallway to his room.

'hn? The door won't open.'

He tried to pull it a few more ties but came to the conclusion that it was locked. None of the rooms had keys to them so the only thing he could do was hope that Sinistra was in there, or wait for the chief to bring the keys. He went with the latter.

"Sinistra! Sinistra! Are you in there?" Dextera said while knocking on the door.

"hmm?" Sinistra opened the door and rubbed his eyes like he just woke up.

"Ah…were you asleep?" Dextera asked with a sweat mark behind his head.

"hn? Oh, it's fine, I just dozed off."

"well, since you're awake now, does dinner sound nice?"

"Sure" Sinistra replied half heartedly.

He wasn't very hungry so all he ate was some chicken and a salad. Him and Dextera were kinda having an awkward silence.

Dinner drowned on, and he was exhausted by the time they got back to their room. He changed then got in bed. 'tomorrow…..' he thought slowly drifting to sleep.

'oh wait! I have to tell Dextera!'

"D-dextera!"

"yes?"

"We have a day off tomorrow." Sinistra said sleepily and then his eyelids closed after he rolled onto his side, facing the wall.

"What?...Sinistra?...Sinistra?" Dextera leaned over Sinistra's bed to find his partner eyes closed; He looked like a sleeping angel with his hair draped across the pillow and his white bed sheets covering his entire body.

A little smile appeared on Dextera's lips before he went to change himself and think about what he would do tomorrow.

Dextera stepped out of the bathroom with a robe around his body and his right hand was drying his hair with a towel "Sinistra, what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know…..rest…..go out and shop for something…I don't know…." Was the reply Dextera got.

He went to his wardrobe to get out some clothes then went back into the restroom to change.

Sinistra lied on his bed under the covers going over his plans. 'I bet he'll go shopping around the city near the GOTT Building.' He thought. 'Either ways, I can always tell where he is because of our resonance.'* 'But this plan will make me lose my pride if anyone should find out….'

The bathroom door opened and Dextera was clothed in a White T-shirt and long black pants.

"Well, I guess I'll go to the city and do something….probably look around places, I just can't stop moving, can I?" Dextera asked to no one in particular. "….have fun…" Sinistra said a bit sarcastically.

"See ya later!" And with that Dextera went out the door.

'Time to put my plan in action.' Sinistra thought with an entertaining grin and a hint of embarrassment.

Dextera was walking around the city just window shopping for the most part. He was looking at a shelf of magazines outside when someone bumped into him.

"Ah, sorry! I got a little lost; I just came here awhile ago…." The person who bumped into him said.

'Ah, I can show this new person the way around the city I guess.' Dextera thought, his head finally turning down to greet the….lady?...who had bumped into him.

"I can show you around if you have time." He started.

"That's very nice of you but I wouldn't want to be a bother" The lady had replied.

"Don't worry, I have the day off and I need something to do either ways." He finished with a smile that was worth more than a diamond.

"Ahh….Sure! If that's what you want." She said recovering from her surprise.

"My name is Dextera, nice to meet you." He put his hand out for a greeting.

"Nice to meet you too." She said while taking his hand and returning the greeting.

"My name is Rin. Rin Atsis."

Her hair was like a faded blue and it was in a high ponytail with two long bangs hanging in front of her face and she was wearing a plain sea foam green dress with short sleeves and heeled sandals that matched with her dress. The handbag she was carrying had a long strap and was the color black. Her eyes were teal and cute; just like the way she looked. She also looked quite tall for a female too….

"Ok, let's begin the tour now, shall we?"

"mmhmm" was the cheerful reply that Dextera received.

They walked around and around, With Dextera pointing out shops, streets, bakeries, and all of that stuff.

"Here's the café. Do you want something to eat?" he asked her with a charming smile.

"hmm, sure!" Rin replied with a smile that was brighter than the sun.

They went inside, got a table and ordered a little snack. While they were waiting for it to come Rin suggested that they take a picture together. Dextera hesitated about the idea, but something about her aura was very trusting and-

Rin took the digital camera out of her handbag. "I'll take it on the count of 3!"

"1, 2, 3!" And they smiled with joy. The picture came out perfect; this was a keeper.

There snacks came and they started eating. Rin had a slice of cheesecake which she was enjoying and Dextera had a cookie stuffed with colorful M&M's.

They went outside after they paid and started walking down the paved sidewalk.

"Ooo! Let's take a picture here!" Rin suggested contentedly when they stopped at the flower shop.

"If you want to." Dextera replied. They had been walking and taking pictures all day, but something about her seemed INCREDIBLY familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Oh well, she seemed nice and cheerful.

After the picture, they walked to the park to sit and rest for a bit.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Dextera asked.

"mmhmm!" Rin replied with a smile still plastered on her face.

Dextera gazed at her with a tender look.

At just the right moment, Dextera moved his hand up to her face and lifted her chin up to face him. "Wah.." Rin whispered. Dextera's face moved ever closer to her face. They were about to brush lips with each other until Dextera abruptly pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, sorry to scare you at all…." He said looking ashamed and his blush was growing redder.

"ah..umm…" Rin started, trying to get the correct words to form.

"Let's go on the swings!" She held a tone that sounded like nothing happened.

"Ok…" Dextera agreed recovering from his blush.

Rin skipped to the swings and got on and started pushing herself. "Huh?" Someone was pushing her from behind. "Dextera?" He was pushing her back and forth. "Ok, if you want to push me, that's ok too."

They stayed like that for 15 minutes before Rin suggested they take another picture. This time they asked someone if they could take the picture for them. The picture came out very well. It was when Dextera's hands were on her back ready to push her higher. She was smiling with glee and he had a simple gentle look.

It was evening when they started walking back.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Dextera asked.

Rin's eyes went wide "I wasn't even thinking about that! Goodness….what to do…" She said shaking her head back and forth.

"Well, let's go to my apartment and find you a place, 'k?"

"um…" Rin was a bit uneasy for a moment but reluctantly said okay to the idea.

It was raining outside when they got outside of Dextera's apartment, and while he was getting the key out, she looked around.

"Who lives next to you?" She asked, seeing the door next to his.

"My twin Sinistra."

"You have a twin?" She sounded as if she already knew that.

"Yeah, he doesn't really look like me that much, but we're very close…" Dextera started getting suspicious. 'hmm…she didn't sound that surprise…'

They got in and she sat on his bed while he went over to a small table to look for hotels or apartments.

'I feel like I know her.' Dextera continued with his trail of thought. 'She looks familiar, her hair seems familiar, her eyes seemed familiar, she also didn't seem surprised about me having a twin, her whole entire being felt familiar.'

Dextera's eyes grew wide.

Her name.

'what was it?...Rin Atsis I think..' He wrote her name on a piece of paper and looked behind him to see what she was doing.

She was just sitting on the bed playing with a strand of hair that got in her face.

R I N A T S I S

'Let's see….if you move the 'S' here, then the ' I' there….

R I N A T S I S

S I N I S T R A

His eyes grew even wider if possible than they were before.

'What? Sinistra?' He looked back at Rin then walked over to her.

"Rin?"

"yes?" she replied a bit of tiredness in her voice.

Dextera grabbed her arms and slammed her onto the bed.

"eep!" she squeaked out.

"No wonder you felt familiar." "What do you mean?" she cut in clearly in shock.

Dextera pulled the hair tie out of the ponytail it was in and all of her hair was let down.

"Sinistra."

Instantly "Rin's" eyes grew as wide as plates.

"Wha- What do you mean? I-I-I'm not-"

"Don't lie Sinistra. I can feel the resonance between us now."*

"No! I'm not him!" She squirmed, trying to get free but to no avail.

Dextera pulled down "her" dress a bit and found a wire connected to a speaker that was connected to a voice changer.

"No. RIN ATSIS spells SINISTRA." He said a bit hysterically. He was fully convinced that this was Sinistra now.

He pulled the voice changer and everything away from her body.

"Do you want to speak to me now?" He asked slyly. A few moments passed. "Just as I thought."

Dextera let him go and Sinistra sat up immediately his eyes hiding under his bangs.

"Why did you do it?" Dextera asked, his back facing Sinistra as he stood up.

"I-" You could barely hear the voice of the ES-member.

"I-I-I-I HATE YOU!"

Sinistra ran out of the door crying, leaving the hand bag behind.

'No! I had this all planned out!' Sinistra was outside of the apartment building holding in tears and they threatened to come out.

'What do I do…I left all of my clothes in that bag… I can't just go to my apartment…..and I can't go back to headquarters dressed like this.'

He closed his eyes and let out a muffled scream.

"Sinstra." A deep voice that could only be his twin's and partner's cut through his mind like a knife.

"Come inside, we'll talk about this later. I don't want you to get sick."

After some time, Sinistra reluctantly came inside and went to take a shower.

Dextera took the Sinistra's clothes that miraculously fit into the small handbag and decided that the clothes wouldn't feel comfortable to sleep in, not that he planned for Sinistra to sleepover or anything plus, the clothes were WET. His room was right next to his either ways.

"I left clothes next to the bathroom, okay?" he said; his voice low and full or worry.

Sinistra didn't reply back but that was good enough for Dextera.

15 minutes later, Sinistra came out of the shower looking depressed and weak; took the clothes and went back in the bathroom to change.

5 minutes later he came out in an azure T-Shirt too long for him.

"…..these aren't the clothes I put in the bag….." his voice monotonous.

"You clothes didn't seem comfortable and plus they were wet from the rain."

After an awkward silence Dextera started saying "So..are you going back to your room now?" he didn't really want Sinistra to go back to his room by himself right now.

Sinistra mumbled something that not even Dextera heard.

"What did you say?" Dextera asked.

"I forgot the key at headquarters." Sinistra repeated just a tad louder.

The silence continued for quite awhile.

"Well, how about you sit on the bed for a bit while I go take a shower…" Dextera said a bit nervously as if Sinistra would have a mental break down if he said something wrong.

When he came out of the shower he found Sinistra lying on his side apparently asleep.

Dextera came over and draped the blanket over him and sat down beside him with the hand bag.

'Why would he go this far to do this?' He began to think

'A voice changer, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner….' Dextera repeated to himself when he saw what was in the bag.

'He also wore a dress and heeled sandals too…Why?" Dextera reflected all of the events that happened that day.

The camera.

He looked through the pictures they took today.

'Rin Atsis…Sinistra…..he looked so happy today…..but he must've acted differently for this reason….or…..is this his real self….?'

Dextera looked over at the sleeping form of his partner. He looked so peaceful and sweet in this form. Sinistra was naturally gentle when he was awake too, but his sleeping form was somehow different.

Dextera lied down next to his twin and drifted to sleep with the question of 'Why?' in his mind.

"huh?" Sinistra rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

"We have to go back to headquarters soon, so you better hurry up." Dextera's voice came ringing through the bathroom door.

"H-Hai.." Sinistra replied still shaken up by the events that happened yesterday.

"Your uniform is on the table."

"Ok…Wait…Why would you have my uniform?"

"….I just do…."

That was a good enough answer for the visibly broken ES-member.

They arrived at work and went their separate ways.

Sinistra went to go eat breakfast and Dextera wandered around the building think about how he would approach Sinistra next.

After the dinner Tweedledee and Tweedledum approached him.

"We need to talk to you, please follow us." Tweedledee said with a voice that said 'you can't defy.'

They stepped into a conference room with all of the other ES member pairs.

Only thing was, Sinistra wasn't there.

"Dextera, do you know anything about why Sinistra is so…out of order….?" Tweedledee asked.

"….I'd…rather not say…" was the shy reply that everyone received.

"You need to tell us so we can help you Dextera-san!" Viola chirped up.

"I think we all know this has something to do with yesterday's day off, so spit it out." Éclair ungracefully said.

"Ladies need to be more elegant." Lumiere said out quietly.

'I don't think I should tell' Dextera thought nervously.

"It has something to do with Sinistra liking you, doesn't it?" Un-Ou asked bluntly.

Speechless. Un-Ou just hit the target on Dextera's thought.

Dextera said some incoherent words that no one heard until Éclair spoke up.

"Lemme guess….you had no idea Sinistra liked you? Yes, I mean that way."

"Dextera. Tell us what happened. Right Now." Cesario said. Now all eyes were on him.

Rule 1. When Cesario talks, you better listen and comply.

For the next half hour or so Dextera told every single detail of what happened yesterday.

"BAKAAAAA!" Éclair was blaring that out of her mouth at Dextera.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

"…Dextera, you have to confront him and tell him how you feel. Immediately." Was what came out of Cesario's mouth that miraculously was heard over Éclair's rants.

"That's the problem...I don't know how I feel at all…" the room went quiet when Dextera started speaking.

"Have you ever felt the urge to touch Sinistra or kiss him or any of that stuff?" Lumiere asked quietly.

"er…I guess there was that one time where I almost kissed him when I was drunk…but I'm guessing that doesn't count…" He said looking up at the ceiling.

"ok, so have you ever felt like you had to protect him from harm more than necessary? " the lavender haired ES member questioned.

"….yeah… that happens a lot…" Dextera said looking to the side to avoid any stares directed at him.

Éclair sighed and spoke up confidently in a serious tone.

"Even though you're one of the best ES members, you're also one of the slowest at feelings. What are we gonna do with you" Éclair shook her head back and forth at the end of the speech.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum just ushered Dextera out the door and incidentally stopped a Sinistra in his tracks.

The dledee twins quickly shut the door and locked everyone including themselves in there so Dextera and Sinistra could talk outside.

"Come with me." Dextera dragged a lifeless Sinistra to their room in headquarters.

Once inside their room, and leaned Sinistra's body against the cold metal and put both of his hands on his shoulders.

"What are you-" "Do you love me?" Dextera cut him off.

"Does that really matter at this point?" Sinistra spit out like venom.

"It Does. Now do you?" Dextera asked getting a impatient.

"…Why were you hugging Éclair that day?" Sinistra asked quietly reminiscing the said memory.

"What?...oh….that's what caused you to do all of this. Éclair was crying because Lumiere was extremely injured after their mission. I just let her cry on me.."

"Please answer me Sinistra." Dextera pleaded desperately.

"Yes…I still love you…." Sinistra sounded like he could cry any minute now.

"Thank God…" "what?" Sinistra looked up, surprise in his eyes and his mouth agap.

"I'" Dexteratried to squeeze out quickly.

"Will you forgive me?" Dextera looked like a lost puppy by this point.

Sinistra smiled a sincere smile that could light up the sun.

"Of course."

Dextera inched his face closer to Sinistra and finally planted a cute little kiss on his lips.

"I Love You" They said at the same time while smiling.

This was their new beginning.

Still in that room, the other ES members were talking quickly and squealing over how romantic everything was.

"I win, give me my hundred dollars An-Ou" Cesario whispered quietly in said ear.

"Aw crap. I thought you wouldn't' remember that…" An-Ou took out his wallet and paid him the money and muttered at how bad his luck was.

Everyone else in the room erupted with laughter, including the new couple Sinistra and Dextera that just happened to walk in then.

-~X~-

*This is from Kiddy Grade-And (sequel to Kiddy Girl)

ES Partners can feel each other and where they are and such basically.

Hope you liked that story! Please review and give Critique please!

Sky'sShadow signing off!


End file.
